


Percy in New York

by nkrockz23



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkrockz23/pseuds/nkrockz23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short, pointless Percabeth fluff. Just because. As a tribute to the greatest, most awesome demigod EVER. (Percy. Duh.) One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy in New York

**Percy in New York**

 

Percy Jackson didn't know it, but he could make anyone and everyone fall for him. Regardless of whether they were male, female, hermaphrodite or asexual; totally heterosexual, homosexual or bisexual; mortal, half-blood, monster or immortal; two years old or two thousand; human or animal; alive or dead.

 

As he walked the streets of New York, smiling and chatting, all around him various organisms(though particularly two-legged ones) swooned away, flirted with him in delight or oggled him. Percy didn't notice any of it. Poor, clueless Percy.

 

Suddenly, arms wrapped around him and dragged him to the nearby wall. He was pushed against it and kissed passionately. Everyone turned away in disappointment. Of course he had to be taken already!

 

Percy Jackson may not know about his numerous admirers, but his girlfriend Annabeth certainly did.


End file.
